


skating beneath a crepuscular sky

by Lee420



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, anyways idk how to tag this like they skateboard n talk what does that fall under, but i cut it bc i didnt think it rly fit skfjsjd, but i liked the concept so i decided to develop it into a oneshot, uhhhhh hi fun fact this was originally a scene that was gonna be in golden hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee420/pseuds/Lee420
Summary: skating and biking are similar in all the obvious ways. they both require core strength, a superb sense of balance, and, well, knowing what you’re doing.maybe there’s a bit more to it than that.
Relationships: Muramatsu Takuya & Yoshida Taisei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	skating beneath a crepuscular sky

The soft _whoosh_ of automatic doors opening breaks the eventide silence. Muramatsu glances up from picking at the stickers on his skateboard to Yoshida half-jogging across the parking lot towards him. Snack-filled plastic bag in one hand, fresh can of Monster Energy in the other. He joins him on the metal, eden green bench sitting opposite the convenience store and passes him a pack of gum, which Muramatsu slips into his pocket with a smile of thanks. 

Moments like this are frequent for them, enjoying each other’s company while waiting for their friends to arrive. Always in the same place. Same convenience store. Same bench. It feels different from the other times they hang out together, the blanket of twilight seems to add another layer of comfort to it all. It’s nice. Or at least, Muramatsu thinks so. 

He hums, fishing his phone from his pocket and scrolling through the latest messages from their group chat. Terasaka and Itona are twenty minutes away, Hazama thirty. Same as usual. In all honesty, he and Yoshida always arrive earlier than the agreed time. He supposes it might have something to do with being raised in businesses—time management is an essential skill after all. 

“You look deep in thought,” Yoshida’s voice pulls Muramatsu out of his musings and he turns his head towards him, eyebrow raised.

“Hm?”

“Yeah. It doesn’t suit you.”

“Thanks.”

Yoshida shrugs, but there’s a small smile on his face as he returns to his can of Monster Energy. “You’ve been spacin’ out a lot recently, it’s kinda weird.”

“The whole situation we’re in is weird.”

“True,” he says, “but still. Anything on your mind? Like, in particular.”

“Not really,” Muramatsu replies. And he finds it’s the truth—it’s not like he can lie to Yoshida anyway. 

Yoshida studies his expression for a few seconds, before his lips curve into another smile. “If you're sure,” he says.

Muramatsu nods and returns the smile with ease. His eyes are drawn to the flickering amber streetlight across the parking lot, and he finds he can’t call Yoshida’s observations incorrect exactly. He _has_ had a lot on his mind lately—what with the whole tasked to kill his teacher and save the world thing—but nothing _in_ _particular_. Nothing nobody else in their class feels as well. 

“Y’know,” Yoshida speaks up again, “we’ve got time to kill before the others get here, so…” he gestures to the skateboard tucked under Muramatsu’s arm, expecting him to connect the dots.

And he does. “You’re so predictable,” Muramatsu shakes his head, yet smiles back easily, “but fine. I’ll teach you how to skate.”

He pushes himself up from the bench and stretches, dropping his skateboard down on the tarmac and holding out a hand to help Yoshida up, who accepts it with a grin. 

“Honestly, I’m kinda surprised you’ve never been on one before.”

“I’ve never really thought about it,” Yoshida says, “when you grow up around motorcycles everything else just seems kinda boring in comparison, I guess.”

“Fair enough,” replies Muramatsu, “anyway, the first thing you’re gonna want to do is place your feet like this on the board.”

“Gotcha,” Yoshida nods, following his movements with his eyes. 

“Skating’s about core strength, distributing your weight evenly ‘n’ stuff like that. So it’s kinda like biking in that sense,” he hops off the board and rolls it towards him, “you try.”

Yoshida tentatively steps onto it, copying Muramatsu’s earlier foot stance. The board wobbles beneath him, and he fumbles for a moment before Muramatsu grabs his arms to steady him.

“This isn’t like riding a motorcycle at all,” Yoshida mutters when he helps him regain his balance.

Muramatsu snickers, “So you can ride a motorcycle like it’s second nature but suddenly skateboarding’s where ya draw the line?”

“Shut up, I’ve never done this before,” Yoshida pouts, “remember what you were like when I gave you a ride on my bike for the first time?”

“Whatever.”

Now it’s Yoshida’s turn to laugh, and Muramatsu can’t help joining him. It’s not even that funny, but his laugh is contagious, and echoes throughout the otherwise quiet parking lot. 

“Right,” Muramatsu says when their laughter dies down, “to kick off you’re gonna want to put your stronger leg down and bend your knee a bit, but don’t go too low.”

Yoshida nods, doing just that. He doesn’t falter this time, seemingly getting a better sense of balance on the board. 

“‘Kay, now kick off, but be careful not to do it too hard,” Muramatsu lets go of Yoshida’s arms and takes a step back.

Yoshida trains his eyes forward and gently kicks off with his foot, a grin spreading across his face as he slowly glides towards a streetlight next to the convenience store. He brings himself to a stop upon reaching it, and stumbles off the board.

“How’s that?” he calls to Muramatsu, crouching to retrieve the skateboard.

Muramatsu hums and jogs to join him at the streetlight. “Not bad,” Yoshida hands him the board and he sets it down with a smirk, “but…”

He steps on the board and kicks off the ground. Warm evening air dances on his cheeks as he loops around the parking lot. He kicks off again, speeding up and aiming for the slope where tarmac meets the sidewalk. He maneuvers his board with ease and times a flip—landing smoothly with a _thunk_ and skating back to Yoshida. 

“...Can you do _that_?”

“Show-off,” Yoshida says, shaking his head with a slightly awed smile. 

Muramatsu snickers and dismounts, picking up his skateboard and passing it back to him. 

“‘Kay I’m gonna try again,” Yoshida accepts the skateboard, setting it down and mounting it once more. His form notably more sturdy than before. 

He kicks off, but Muramatsu can tell within seconds he’s used too much momentum. He watches as he starts to lose his balance, arms flailing.

“Slow down!” Muramatsu shouts after him, “Put your foot down!”

“I’m trying!” Yoshida calls back.

He slams his foot on the ground in an attempt to brake. Then trips over it, tumbling off the board and onto the tarmac before Muramatsu can reach him. 

“You make this look so easy…” he mumbles as Muramatsu approaches him.

“I could say the same about you ‘n’ your motorcycle,” Muramatsu says, reaching down and helping him back up, barely concealing an amused smile. 

Yoshida dusts off his pants, then makes his way back to the bench and his abandoned can of Monster Energy. He’s finishing it off when Muramatsu sits next to him, skateboard tucked under his arm once more. They bask in a comfortable silence, only broken by their own breathing and airplanes composing noisy patterns in the sky. For the first time in a while Muramatsu feels… genuinely relaxed. Calm. As if he has nothing in the world to worry about. As if he’s not months away from the possible end of the world.

He wonders if that had been Yoshida’s intention from the start. 

“I think you’re right,” Yoshida says.

Muramatsu inclines his head towards him. “Hm?”

“About skating being kinda like biking,” Yoshida drags his eyes away from the cloudless, crepuscular sky to meet Muramatsu’s, “they both help take ya mind off stuff for one, right?”

Huh. So it had been. 

“Yeah,” an appreciative grin works its way onto Muramatsu’s face, “thanks.”

Yoshida just smiles back at him. He unlocks his phone, starting to read the backlog of messages. 

“The others’ll be here soon,” he says, pocketing his phone, “wanna skate a bit more before they arrive?”

Muramatsu can’t find it in himself to decline. “Sure, if you’re prepared to fall off again.”

Yoshida only laughs. Like always, it’s contagious, and Muramatsu joins in. 


End file.
